


Love Scenes 2

by redscudery



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunk Sherlock, For Science!, John is a Saint, M/M, always use a fume hood kids, stoned on toluene actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock breaks first. </p>
<p>Probably a good outcome, though, for someone using toluene outside a fume hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Scenes 2

Sherlock is standing, but only just; he’s listing slightly and not gracefully at all. His eyes are red and his shirt is buttoned up wrong.

“Are you .. drunk?” John doesn’t know whether to be amused or furious. He remembers Sherlock drunk on his stag night, grandiloquent and fluid, but pushes it away.

“Not on purpose” Sherlock’s articulation is overcareful, “Ex-periment.”

“Sherlock. I told you to use the fume hood at Bart’s for anything involving toluene.”

“I must..I must not ask you to come to bed.”

“Just going to order me, were you?” John can’t help but laugh. Sherlock crinkles his nose.

“Did I ssh.. Say that outloud? Out. Loud?”

“You did. But you didn’t ask. So it’s fine.” He grabs Sherlock’s shoulder and directs him towards his room. 

“Not to bed.”

“You are going to bed. Alone.”

“Alone?”

“Yes, alone.”

“Come to bed.” Sherlock stops still. “No. I did not say that.”

“No, you didn’t.” John starts pushing him again. “You’re stoned on toluene and you probably haven’t slept in days. Go to bed, alone.”

Sherlock goes.


End file.
